


Party Like A Rockstar

by eons_spirit (fox_an_hound)



Series: Shiro's Birthday Exchange 2018 [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Shiro, First time?, Little bit of Fluff, M/M, Muscle Appreciation, NSFW, Porn, Smut, Sort Of, Tattoos, anal penetration, sex so good it makes a bottom boy faint, shiros birthday
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-01
Updated: 2018-03-01
Packaged: 2019-03-25 10:41:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13832463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fox_an_hound/pseuds/eons_spirit
Summary: needed my boys to do the doand they dothey do the doand they do it well





	Party Like A Rockstar

**Author's Note:**

> Second, sort of related but also stand alone, part to my gift for Wolviecat for the VLDXCHANGE.

Shiro had barely closed the door before he had Keith pinned against it, holding his hands against the frame as he dropped his mouth to Keith’s neck.

The was a noise that escaped Keith’s mouth that had Shiro moaning against his skin, teeth biting down a bit.

“Shiro, Shiro, _Shiro_ …” Keith whimpered, arching his body up to ram against Shiro’s.

Suddenly Shiro was face-first against the door, Keith pressing into him from behind and the air rushed out of him.

Keith’s hands were on Shiro’s waist, fingers gripping his bare hips as he pressed his cock against Shiro’s ass, keening into Shiro’s neck, “I want you, baby.” His right hand slinked forward to cup Shiro’s crotch, listening to the broken moan that accompanied.

Shiro turned himself around, pulling Keith close again, letting his left hand slip under Keith’s shorts to grip his ass tight, walking them through the house, crotches rubbing with each step.

As they stumbled up the steps, neither willing to let go of the other long enough to safely get up the stairs.

Keith slipped backwards at the top, pulling Shiro down on top of him until they both crashed into the hardwood.

They were both gasping, Shiro holding himself over Keith as they tried to force air back into their lungs.

“Smooth moves, Romeo.” Keith wheezed, laughing and turning his head closer to Shiro’s arm, “You’ve got protection, though, right?” His hand slipped down Shiro’s bare chest, licking his lips as his eyes followed the movement.

Shiro sucked in a breath, sitting up and watching Keith cup him again. His eyes rolled in his head as Keith started to massage him and his brain short circuited. His hand snapped down, grabbing Keith’s and stopping the movement, “Yeah.” His voice came out high and forced before he pulled Keith’s hand up and dropped to hover over him again.

Keith surged his hips up, grinding their bodies together roughly as he grinned, “Remember anything yet, buttercup?”

“Honestly, I’m trying to figure out why the thought of you balls deep in my ass is turning me on so much? I’ve never bottomed.”

Keith reached up to run his tongue over Shiro’s lips, “You may not remember it,” He whispered before flipping them once more, grounding himself between Shiro’s hips with his knee tight between Shiro’s legs, “But your body does.”

Shiro whined, arching his back to grind his hips against Keith’s thigh, “You gonna fuck me, Keith?” He moaned.

“Ask nicely.” Keith’s demand was a whisper and the air between them cracked with sexual tension, “Tell me how you want it.” His face started to drop down, nosing against Shiro’s skin again. His teeth scraped while his hair tickled and Shiro shivered.

“I want you, I want you,” Shiro gasped, keening again as Keith swiped his tongue over his nipple. He drew a deep breath, chest shuddering, “Fuck me, _please._ I wanna watch you. I wanna kiss you. I wanna touch you. I want you deep and slow. I want it to last, Keith, I wanna feel every bit of you pushing in and pulling out. I want to ride you fast and hard, I want to get off without touching myself.” He gulped, struggling for breath, “I want so much from you, Keith.” His muscles quivered as he continued to rut himself slowly against Keith’s thigh, keeping himself in agony as he whined, impatient.

“I want to know how much of you is covered in tattoos,” Shiro whimpered as Keith pulled away to pull Shiro’s shirt off, exposing his beautiful tattoos to Shiro’s hungry eyes, “When you’re done I want to take you myself.” He whispered, gaze sharp on Keith’s, finding his eyes behind the hair. “I want to pull your hair as you suck me off. I wanna bend you in half as I pound you into the mattress so good you forget your name.”

“Sounds good to me.” Keith bit his lip again, “Bedroom?”

Shiro huffed, pulling himself to a sitting position before pushing himself to his feet, pulling Keith up with him before kissing him again, slower and sweeter this time, “Kee… I think I love you.” He mumbled.

Keith grinned, “Why do you keep calling me Kee and Cherry bomb?” His eyes were halfway closed, hands refusing to stop touching Shiro’s chest and back.

Shiro paused, frowning, “Why do you not like it?”

“No, I like it. Just wanna know why.”

“I…” Shiro paused, eyes fluttering again as Keith took the chance to start mouthing and biting Shiro’s chest and neck again, “It feels right?”

“Yeah, it does.” Keith chuckled, “Are you ready to get dicked down?”

“I’m going to have to ask you to vacate the premises immediately, sir.” Shiro groaned before turning and pulling Keith with him.

“I’m going to have to ask you to vacate those pants, cause _damn…_ You fine.” Keith gently pulled his hand back after they stepped through the door to Shiro’s bedroom.

Shiro turned around, already rolling his eyes before Keith’s hands whipped out, holding his shoulders steady and facing away, “Keith?”

“Slowly…” Keith murmured, “Slowly pull your pants down. Pants only.”

Shiro’s eyebrows were in his hairline but he complied, running his thumbs around the elastic of his pants before slowly starting to slide them down and over his ass. His breath hitched as Keith’s hands gently pushed his shoulders, coaxing him to bend over.

Once the pants were at Shiro’s calves and Shiro was folded at the waist, cheeks red in embarrassment, Keith slowly slid his palms over Shiro’s ass. He managed to get two palmfuls and gently pulled them away from each other before letting go and watching as it bounced back into place.

“Ok, stand up and turn around.”

“No please?” Shiro teased as he did what he was told. His mind blanked as he saw what was waiting for him and his eyes closed, wanting to not open again.

Keith was bare before him, proud and at attention with his shorts out of Shiro’s immediate view.

“You wanted to know how far my tattoos go?” Keith asked quietly, voice husky as he turned around, revealing his ass and hamstrings covered in more patterns and colors than Shiro could process in the moment.

“ _Fuck_ _me_.” Shiro’s voice was wrecked and he moved back until he could fall back on his mattress, legs falling open and his left hand moving to his crotch as he stared at Keith across the room.

Keith turned around smiling, “You’re still wearing your briefs.”

“Yeah,” Shiro breathed, cupping himself and moaning, “Hurry.”

“Where’s your lube and condoms?” Keith took a few steps before Shiro jerked his chin to the dresser next to the bed.

“Top drawer.”

It took no time at all before Keith was hovering over him again, one hand moving Shiro’s away to take over.

Shiro gasped as Keith’s hand massaged him gently, letting his eyes fall closed.

“You’re ruining your briefs, Shi.” Keith’s voice rumbled in awe, “So hard… So wet… So _needy_.” Shiro’s breath stopped as Keith’s hand moved down to press against his hole, “You’re so beautiful.”

Suddenly, Shiro’s underwear were ripped from his body and Keith was kissing him again. It was sloppy and Shiro felt Keith’s hands tremble slightly before he was penetrated, two fingers stretching him in all the ways he didn’t know he would ever enjoy. His mouth opened in surprise and Keith’s teeth pulled at his bottom lip before moving back to his neck.

Shiro’s body writhed, one hand spasming in the bedsheets and the other gripping Keith’s body for dear life. He was overwhelmed, Keith’s teeth biting and scraping before kissing the pain away as the pressure of his fingers moved in and out, scissoring and curling before hitting something that had Shiro’s muscles tensing up and a loud moan being ripped from his throat.

“Kee, Kee, please.” Shiro whimpered, hand moving from Keith’s back to into his hair, tightening at the roots and pulling his head back up to look him in the eye.

Keith’s face was flushed, lips plump and bruised even as they stretched over his teeth in a smile, “Are you sure?” He licked his lips, dropping his head even as Shiro’s fingers pulled at his hair to kiss him slower. Shiro’s breath hitched as Keith’s fingers slipped free and his body trembled with anticipation. His muscles contracted around the empty space where Keith’s fingers had been before tensing when something larger pressed against him.

Keith was shushing him, breaking the kiss to look him in the eye, “I’ve got you, Shiro. You can relax. I’m going to take care of you, baby.”

Shiro nodded, loosening his grip in Keith’s hair a little, “I trust you.”

Keith nodded, one hand siding down Shiro’s side and leg, gently pulling it over Keith’s hip, “Are you ready?”

His eyes were kind, and Shiro paused, swallowing hard and closing his eyes, “This… feels so familiar…” His voice broke, but he opened his eyes and nodded insistently, “Yes, I’m ready. Please, I’m ready, Kee.”

Keith nodded back and gently started to push forward, hand on Shiro’s leg gentle yet firm. He kept his eyes on Shiro’s face to ensure he wasn’t hurting him as he slid in. When Shiro winced, Keith stopped immediately, worried, “I’m not hurting you, am I?”

“No,” Shiro shook his head quickly, though unable to get the pinched expression off his face, “Just feels weird.”

“What if I-” Keith shifted his hips down a bit, holding Shiro in place and watching his face closely. When the look eased off Shiro’s face, Keith still hesitated, “Can I?”

“Please do.” Shiro huffed with laughter as Keith rolled his eyes but whined softly when Keith bottomed out, unable to stop himself from wriggling his hips, “Feels good.”

“You sure it doesn’t feel like you have to shit?”

Shiro’s face flushed at the question and he moved to push his torso up, refusing to make a noise as the angle sparked something within him, “Time for you to go, Keith. Sorry but this was really fu-” Shiro’s words were cut off by Keith pulling himself out before slamming back in.

Shiro’s muscles spasmed and he fell back to the bed aching in pleasure, “More.” His demand sounded more like a plea, but nevertheless Keith obeyed, holding himself over Shiro with one impressively toned arm as he undulated his hips.

Shiro couldn’t stop himself from watching the display, more turned on by the rippling muscles in Keith’s abdomen with every slow, punctuated thrust, than the feeling of the thrusting itself.

His cock was leaking, forgotten on his stomach as he watched Keith pound into him with enough force to move a steel bedframe – had he had one.

The noises being pulled from his throat were foreign and his brow furrowed, mouth open in need as he did his best to thrust himself back onto Keith.

His hand raised on its own, trembling as it landed on Keith’s abdomen to feel the corded muscles move under his skin.

Shiro felt blessed when Keith raised himself up on an angle, not only giving Shiro’s and more room to grope, but giving himself the opportunity to sink into Shiro further than he had been. The new angle also had Keith hitting that sweet place deep inside him straight on, scratching against his prostate on every drawback, turning Shiro into a drooling, whimpering mess, holding back his orgasm by mere will.

Keeping his eyes focused was hard, but he forced himself to look up at Keith’s face, surprised to see him watching Shiro instead of watching himself sink in and out of Shiro’s body.

When they made eye contact, Keith smirked and leaned his body forward, drawing Shiro’s up higher until his beautifully muscled body was rubbing against Shiro’s frenulum and he was coming.

His body tensed, back arching and muscles cramping as he pushed his pelvis closer to Keith’s as he came across his stomach, warm semen dripping over his heaving chest as his cock continued to throb with each of Keith’s thrusts – refusing to cease the assault on his prostate for a second.

It was so magnificent – so euphoric – that Shiro must have passed out during his orgasm because when he came to, his body was pleasantly fuzzy and warm. Once his eyes and mind focused, he realized Keith was still thrusting into him, though erratically, as he neared his own orgasm.

Keith’s eyes met his and Shiro smiled, dazed, before Keith tensed and arched down over Shiro, pulling him closer as he gave short, stuttered thrusts to work himself through his own orgasm.

Keith’s lips fell over his in the sloppiest kiss they had shared theretofore, but Shiro tried his best to return it enthusiastically.

Moments passed before Keith could pull himself free to take off the condom and tie it off.

Shiro watched him stand unsteadily before stumbling across the room to the adjacent bathroom to throw the soiled rubber away.

He heard the sink turn on as his eyes started to close and soon enough there was a warm towel moving over his chest, cleaning him of his own mess.

“I need….” Shiro’s tongue felt heavy in his mouth, brain foggy and refusing to work properly, “Rest… Before I… can… f-” His mouth paused on the sound, drawing it out as he tongue struggled to keep up with his thoughts, “Fuck you…”

He heard Keith hum in acknowledgement before the rag was tossed away with a moist splat and a warm weight was sinking into the mattress beside him.

“Best orgasm of my life.” Keith murmured in his ear, fingers fluttering over Shiro’s chest before teasing his nipple, “I assume it was yours too, the way you passed out and are incapable of speech.”

“Not… the worst…” Shiro suddenly began laughing, loudly, as he tried to turn his body toward Keith’s, “Worth…” Shiro paused, blinking heavily as he tried to remember what he was saying, “Skipping work…”

Keith laughed quietly beside him, “Oh yeah?”

Shiro nodded, giving up and letting his body sink into the mattress as consciousness started to leave him again.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Be sure to let me know what you thought about this in the comments below or send me an [ask](https://thespiritofeon.tumblr.com/ask/) on my [tumblr](https://thespiritofeon.tumblr.com)!
> 
> There is a SFW portion to this gift that it is linked as the first part of this series.
> 
> Be sure to check out my Sheith-Centered tumblr account, [Sheith-Headquarters](https://sheith-headquarters.tumblr.com)  
> If you think my work was worth it, consider buying me a [coffee!](ko-fi.com/thespiritofeon)


End file.
